paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Hancock
Chief Dean Hancock is the head chief of Diamond City Police and the rival cop of Randall Crawford. Randall hates him for being a better cop than him, but especially despises him for marrying his mother. He first appeared in "Ass on the Line". Biography In "Ass on the Line", Chief Hancock pulled a prank on Paradise P.D., where he glued all of Chief Randall's furniture to the ceiling. Randall went down to the Diamond City Police to kick his ass but Hancock was being awarded with a plaque, thanking him for being the best police chief around. Dean made fun of Randall for how much of a loser he was, getting pranked by him and reminded him about how he married Randall's Mother. Dean admitted that he's been having sex with that old bag of dusty, crappy, old bones just to fuck with Randall. Kevin addressed Dean "grandpa" and Randall got pissed off at him for that. There was a murder that happened on the borderline between Paradise and Diamond City and when both parties got there, they got into an argument over who got to study the case. Gina said that they should only study the parts of the body on their sides of the line. Diamond City got the top half, giving them the face, dental records, and fingerprints and Paradise got the bottom half, leaving them with nothing but the ass. Randall studied the ass and pulled a bunch of phones out of it, telling him to study the mole. The mole on his ass actually said "Triple Gotchya" in really tiny letters. It turned out that this was Dean Hancock pretending to be the corpse. Hancock said that he already solved the case a while ago and he's taken the place of the corpse since then, just to fuck with Randall, pranking him once again. Since Hancock's prank involved him shoving phones up his ass and letting Randall shove his giant mitts up there, this led to his anal system getting permanently disfigured, to the point where he now got rectal cancer and now he has to shit through a tube into a colostomy bag. In "Police Academy", Randall and Kevin had to go to Diamond City Police Academy to become official police officers and Dean Hancock was their teacher. As such, he was extra mean to Randall but he actually befriended Kevin and was extra nice to him just to fuck with Randall. Chief Hancock graduated Kevin and flunked Randall. Kevin became an official police chief of Diamond City Police. However, seeing how sad his dad was, Kevin returned to his dad and quit his job at Diamond City, pissing Hancock off. Randall had the last laugh before Kevin tried to add insult to injury and broadcast a video of Hancock fucking Randall's mom and showing it to everybody. He thought this would embarrass Hancock, but he only felt pride in this and it was Randall who was embarrassed. Episode Appearances *Ass on the Line *Police Academy Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Caucasians Category:Male Category:Crawford Family